User blog:IBHalliwell/Closed Captioning for the . . . . . . Impaired . . .
Closed Captioning for the Hearing Impaired! It is great for so many reasons and can be useful to even those with great hearing. In my case, I don't have perfect hearing and from time to time and happy to have it on, so I can insure I catch everything perfectly. (While I might hear stuff at 95% without CC, I would like the 100%.) I've also noticed sometimes the CC includes stuff not on the sound track at all. At first I thought it was my hearing, but then I'd check with other people (some with outstanding hearing) and no one heard what the CC showed as being said. Yet, the words made perfect sense to be part of the episode. It was as if the broadcaster somehow missed a queue or something to start the sound track. (Typically, this type of even occurs when coming back from a commercial or before going to one; its not always, but a lot of times. I try to capture Scan2Go using Closed Captioning for the Hearing Impaired and upload stills with the CC showing. Yes, it can and does take away from the drawings, but it can also give context to the stills and the ones around it / them. Honestly, I wish some of the videos on YouTube for Scan2Go included CC (say have both with and without CC). After all some of the boys (and girls) who buy the toys could be hearing impaired. Actually, there could be many who don't get into the series because they can't hear or hear well enough to enjoy the TV series / episodes. If the CC was available to them online, it might encourage more sales to them. I'm not saying only provide CC; I'm saying provide both. It isn't that much work to upload both, is it? I'd upload the copy I have, but . . . when I go to read the YouTube agreement, well, I can't speak for others but I don't own the copyrights. Maybe the copyright holder doesn't mind Scan2Go being up on the net and looks at it as a benefit / value to selling the toys. Thus they don't stop it but may even encourage the uploading. If this is the case, I'd be happy to do some post processing and upload the CC version, but . . . I'd want to know in advance it is OK to do this per the copyright holder(s). Anyway, last things (for now) about "Closed Captioning for the Hearing Impaired." I like to call it by several names: NOTE: Again I used it because I have hearing problems. I'm not trying to be little it or the people who use it, but to point out it has value to EVERYONE!!! "Closed Captioning for the Bar Impaired." "Closed Captioning for the 'Chuck e Cheese' Impaired." "Closed Captioning for the Bar Impaired." Take care everyone! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts